This Luck We Have It Cannot Go Sneak Peek
by Megan Lynch-Peabody
Summary: Sneak peek of upcoming Mr. Peabody and Sherman story. Tell me what you think!


**Hey guys! I'm back with a sneak peek of an upcoming Mr. Peabody and Sherman story. As you read, you may find that it's following the movie storyline and it has two new characters in it. I will write how the two OCs get involved. Here's the real summary of the upcoming story****.**

**Charlotte O'Neil has been raising her adopted daughter, Lily, since her parents kicked her out. She was lucky enough to find a job and an apartment, but things were getting tough, until she meets Mr. Peabody and his human son Sherman. Lily and Sherman become the best of friends, while Mr. Peabody and Charlotte seem to be getting close too. But while hanging out with Sherman at the penthouse, Lily discovers the WABAC and there's no way for Mr. Peabody and Sherman to deny it. Long story short, Charlotte and Lily eventually join Mr. Peabody and Sherman on their time travel adventures. **

**I'll explain more when I post the real story. But for now, enjoy the sneak peek and tell me what you think. Should I continue? Should I quit? Anything that needs to be changed? Let me know!**

**Note: The sneak peeks starts at the beginning of the movie during the French Revolution.**

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman belong to Dreamworks Animation. If I owned them, Sherman would've called Mr. Peabody 'dad' at the end. (CURSEYOUDREAMWORKS!)**

"The queen and her aristocratic cronies must pay the price for their gluttony," Robespierre yelled. "We will slaughter them like the dogs that they are- starting with this one." Ironically, he pointed to Mr. Peabody, whose head was trapped in the guillotine's wooden stock.

"Mr. Peabody, what should we do?" Sherman called. Charlotte held him close to her as well as Lily. She could feel her heart hammering away in her chest. Lily's light eyes were widened in terror and confusion at the sight in front of her.

"Nothing, Sherman!" Mr. Peabody exclaimed.

"But, Mr. Peabody-"

"Everything's going to be fine, Sherman; just stay right there." Mr. Peabody said firmly. His eyes darted from the executioner to Sherman's glasses to a sewer lid just a few feet away.

"Peabody, do you know what you're doing?" Charlotte called fearfully.

"Trust me, Charlotte, I know what I'm doing. Now stand back! You too Lily." Mr. Peabody called. She stared longingly at Mr. Peabody, then at Sherman. Charlotte regretfully let go of Sherman's shoulder and she and Lily stepped back. She dug her fingernails into her palms by her side.

The black-hooded executioner raised the blade; one move and the heavy blade would slice Mr. Peabody's head right off. The sun began to set over the square and it was at that moment when the bright rays slanted through the air and struck the corner of Sherman's glasses.

"_Off with his head!_"

The blade was dropped and the loud thwack struck through the air. The mob roared with glee. Charlotte let out cry and covered Lily's eyes fretfully.

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman wailed before promptly fainting.

"Peabody, no!" Charlotte screamed as tears blurred her vision. Her head began spinning and she found it hard to breath; it was as if reality had punched her in the stomach. Beside her, Lily clung to her arm and cried, knowing what had happened even if she couldn't see through her mother's hand.

On the platform, Robespierre reached into the basket in front of the guillotine and pulled out Mr. Peabody's head- only it wasn't his head at all. It was half a melon! "A cantaloupe? The lowest of the foods," He realized. "Who dares insult me with this melon?!" He cried.

Charlotte and Lily knelt beside Sherman on the ground. Lily began bouncing with joy while Charlotte gently shook Sherman's shoulder. "Sherman," She urged. "Sherman, wake up. He's okay! Mr. Peabody is okay." Right beside her, the sewer lid opened and a paw pulled Sherman and he disappeared beneath the lid.

"Charlotte, Lily, come on!" A voice followed the clanging of the sewer lid.

Charlotte realized she had no choice but to follow the voice. "Lily, you first," Charlotte glanced around before lifting at the lid and Lily hopped down and landed on her feet with a thud. Charlotte followed and landed in the heap of her dress.

"Get that dog!" Robespierre screamed directly above them.

"Mr. Peabody, how did you escape?" Sherman's voice bounced off the walls of the sewer as the group ran through the dark, twisting tunnels.

"Hey," Lily called. "Wait up!" She and Charlotte were lagging behind due to their big dresses that refused to let their legs run freely.

"Lily, hop on my back," Charlotte ordered and quickly knelt down to Lily's level. "One, two, three!" Lily leaped onto Charlotte's back and wrapped her legs around Charlotte's waist and her arms around her neck. Both were able to catch up to Mr. Peabody and Sherman just in time to hear of how Mr. Peabody escaped.

"It's simple Sherman," Mr. Peabody replied. "I noticed the distance between sewer lids and reasoned that there must be one directly under the guillotine platform, noted the loose board under the basket, computed the angle at which the setting sun would bounce off your glasses, momentarily blinding the executioner, and chose that moment to swipe the executioner's melon, giving me the added weight to tip the boards, facilitating my exit."

"That's amazing." Sherman said in awe.

"Impressive." Charlotte commented. Lily nodded and smiled in agreement from her perch on her mother's back.

"It's not amazing nor impressive. It was just a matter of keeping my head." Mr. Peabody winked. Charlotte slightly groaned in response to one of his terrible puns, but nevertheless, she let out a laugh.

"Ha! Keeping your head," Sherman snorted. Then his eyebrows drew together in a puzzled frown. He came to a sudden halt in his running. "I don't get it."

"Well, he was going to be beheaded," Charlotte explained. "And keeping your head means-" She was caught off guard when the sound of a sewer lid rumbling made the group stop dead in their tracks. A shaft of light spilled into the manhole. Robespierre and his peasant guards dropped into the tunnel, landing right in front of them.

"There he is," He cried. "Get them!"

"Come, you three," Mr. Peabody exclaimed and led them into another tunnel. "Quickly." They all slid down the tunnel and landed with a splash into another dark tunnel. Actually, Charlotte, Lily, and Sherman were the only ones who landed with a splash while Mr. Peabody somehow landed on his feet. By now said three were coated in water and dirt.

Sherman gagged as he stood, along with Charlotte and Lily. "Ugh, this water tastes terrible!"

"Interestingly, that's not water." Mr. Peabody commented. Lily and Sherman let out an "ew!" as all four ran down the twisting tunnels, until they came face to face with none other then Robespierre. Sherman stumbled back from the sword pointed directly at them. Charlotte let out a gasp and clung both children close.

"Aha! I've got you now!" The Frenchman said triumphantly. Mr. Peabody and Charlotte cast a quick glance behind them to see a group of guards approaching from behind. They were trapped! Charlotte's grey eyes widened and cast a worried glance at Mr. Peabody. The look he sent back at her told her that they would be alright. Charlotte could only hope he was right.

**Yeah, I just left you with a cliffhanger! Mwuhahahahahahha!**

**I'll be uploading the full story if this sneak peek gets enough positive reviews. Tell me what you think, and be honest! I can take criticism, most of the time...**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Megan Lynch-Peabody  
**


End file.
